


Bad Habits

by Saunter



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Craig is a sap, Face-Fucking, Kinda PWP, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saunter/pseuds/Saunter
Summary: Prompt: "Dadsona is laying on the couch after giving up on his workout and Craig is disappointed. To make up for it, dadsona rests his head on the arm rest and plays with Craig's bulge while also kinda upside down. This proceeds into Craig face fucking dadsona and then also choking him simultaneously."





	Bad Habits

You’re lying on the couch, back flat, as Craig continues his workout. Craig had given you the disappointed, puppy-eyes look and the disappointed drawl of “Broo…” as you ended your workout early. After sighing at you, though, Craig acknowledged that hey, you’d been diligently doing the morning jogs with him for the past week and probably needed a good recovery period, anyways. So he let you off the hook this time, for the most part, and went back to his dumbbell routine. 

You’re letting your heart rate slow down to a normal pace as you lie on the couch, and tilt your head back to catch a glimpse of Craig in his active wear, admiring just how nicely it outlines his silhouette, the fabric hugging all the dips in the right places. You love how it’s easy to see each flex of his muscle against his clothes, and you can’t help but get lost in it. 

At times, you would remember your college days with Craig and how you would do so many pranks back in the day, and right now, your body acts on its own to the thought it just had, and reaches out to cusp right between Craig’s legs. It’s at a weird angle, given that Craig’s standing adjacent to the couch. 

The both of you stop still in your tracks, and again, you’ve come to realize that old habits don’t quite die easy. Not the ‘reach your arm out and cop of a feel of someone’s balls’ habit, but the ‘I just thought of something stupid let’s do it’ habit. 

“Bro, what are you doing?” Craig sounds more annoyed than anything. 

“Uh - whoops…sorry. Haha. Didn’t…mean to.” Your eyes roll down, forwards, towards the other end of the ceiling. 

You pull your hand back and expect a reprimand, but after a moment of radio silence, Craig runs his fingers through your hair and brushes his thumb against your cheek. 

“When were you ever this naughty?” he asks. 

You tilt your head back to look at him, and he’s got a brow raised but he seems amused, nonetheless. You’re greeted with a view of your college buddy’s pecs, outlined nicely through his athletic wear and you’re having trouble looking anywhere else. His thumb brushes against the corner of your lips, and you open your mouth slightly to let it slip inside. You close your eyes as you run your tongue over the rough, warm skin of his thumb, sucking lightly. Your hand finds its way back to his sweats, your fingers walking their way to the bulge and copping a feel again, gripping gently as you feel it grow hard slowly under your teasing.

Your fingers slip between the waistband and his hip, and you  _really_ want to turn around a get a good look at what you’re doing, but Craig’s petting you and you don’t want to move your cheek away from that wide, solid palm.

You don’t quite pull his sweats down all the way. It’s sitting lopsidedly just below his hip, his bulge still neatly tucked under two layers of fabric, and you’re distracted by the way he periodically swipes his thumb across your lips like he’s preoccupied with them. You’re almost purring against his hand, the way his touch is so gentle, but your own hand doesn’t forget where it’s going as it slides back between his legs to feel just how hard he’s gotten - just enough for you to feel his size.

You let out a moan without meaning to, and somehow, with all that you’ve done so far, this is where you get embarrassed. You retract your hand and turn your face, holding Craig’s hand in place to try to cover the flush on your face as much as possible. Craig pulls on his hand a little, but you hold it firm and murmur an embarrassed, “Sorry,” into it as you begin to remember yourself and the fact that you’d distracted Craig from his routine.

“Hey,” you hear from above you, “bro, don’t tell me you’re just gonna stop there.”

He tilts your head up and presses a kiss squarely on your lips, upside-down Spider-man style. As he pulls back, your eyes meet and he can’t seem to resist giving you another kiss on the forehead. His lips linger there as his fingers trail down the bone of your jaw to the soft of your throat. It makes you shiver, the way he presses his thumb right in the middle of your vocal chords.

Craig is not the type to ask for what he wants, especially when it comes to… _this_. But with the way he’s so preoccupied with certain parts of you right now, you have a good idea what he might be thinking.

“Craig,” you say, seeming to throw him off because he doesn’t hear you call his name much. “Hey,” you say, a smirk curling a corner of your lips, “won’t you…y’know…” You can’t think of a good way to phrase it, so instead you just tilt your head back and open your mouth, tongue spread out as you lay two fingers on either side, in a V-formation.

“Fuck,” you hear him say, and that’s one of the best reactions you can get out of him now, since you rarely hear him curse now that he’s got three kids.

You scoot up more, hands reaching back to tug his dick free, and say, “You know, I’ve always wanted to try this.”

“Going down on someone’s dick with your back flat on the couch?” Craig asks, voice indecipherable.

“No,” you say, looking straight at him, “having your thick cock in my mouth and perhaps down my throat.”

“Jesus,” Craig swears, his cock rock-hard by now.

You open your mouth in offering again, catching a glance at how Craig’s eyes have glossed over, before all you can see is between Craig’s legs as he presses the tip of his cock to your lips. You moan at that sensation, the way he’s warm and hard and thick against your tongue. Your heart’s pounding hard against your chest as he pushes farther in, hitting your throat and you moan deep for him. His fingers grip hard into your hair from that, and you can feel yourself react favorably at that. He pulls back slowly, and you let your tongue trail against his cock as he does so.

He has both hands in your hair to keep your head in place most likely so that you don’t hurt your neck somehow, so you bring a hand up to grip at his forearm, trying to let him know he can do more.

He’s thrusting slowly into your mouth and it’s a shame that you can’t see his face in this position, but God is it hot this way, just to close your eyes and feel. You try to relax your jaw to encourage Craig to thrust deeper; you can take it, but he seems hesitant so you tap at his arm and he immediately pulls back.

“Are you okay?” he asks right away.

“Never better,” you reply, and continue, “Do it harder, bro. Push it in deep.”

This time, it’s Craig who flushes red, looking like he wants to ask if you’re sure, but you cut him off to tell him to get on with it. “Fuck my mouth with all you’ve got, man.”

You open your mouth again as a sign for him to shut up and fuck you like he means it, and Craig gets the hint since he pushes his cock back inside. You close your eyes and moan, but that’s all the time you get before he’s thrusting hard into your mouth and fuck, it feels so damn  _good_ as his cock gags your mouth and forces its way back to your throat just to yank back and do the same. 

You don’t have the time or the breath to moan as his cock fucks you good and you try to hold back your gag reflex as much as possible, tears welling up in your eyes. You’re gripping hard into Craig’s forearms and you’re getting so wet between your legs yourself just from imagining how it’d feel if you could just have two Craigs to fuck you here and down there. God, just remembering the sensation of how thick Craig is as he pushes inside you, between your legs, fucking you hard and maybe, just maybe, you get him to shove it in deep and come inside you, has you almost gone without him touching you this time. You have one hand on his forearm and another between your legs, touching yourself. 

You lose focus at the moment Craig thrusts in a little deeper and you feel yourself choking, but you hold back your gag reflex only to constrict a little more tightly around Craig’s cock. You hear him groan and pump yourself harder to the way Craig fucks your throat, and suddenly Craig’s pulling out and taking hold of your hand.

You’re way out of breath, but manage to ask him what’s wrong brokenly, until he’s sitting you up and you’re not sure why.

You make eye contact, about to ask again, until he just kisses you on the forehead and gets on top of you, hand joining yours as he slips it to your hole. “Mind if I fuck you here?”

You’re confused, not sure if he didn’t like it just now, but no, you don’t mind. You always have lube in your workout bag, _just in case_ , and once you let him know, he raises a brow and says, “Seriously, when were you  _this_ naughty?”

You, disheveled and still so turned on, can’t really play the teasing game, so all you can do is look needy as you grope Craig’s cock hard, murmuring, “Ever since I got a taste of  _this_.” You grip harder.

Craig looks like he’s barely holding back a moan, and says, “Okay, touché.”

You laugh, not expecting Craig to be cocky  _now_ , but fuck, you need him inside you and all this waiting is killing you.

“Bro, just - just fuck me. Shove it in, man - come  _on_ ,” you beg, as he diligently prepares you.

“No matter how wet you are - and you  _are_ fucking wet, hell - you gotta prepare for this bad boy,” Craig says, and you groan at his reference to his dick.

“What, didn’t like that?” he asks, knowing exactly what that groan was directed to.

So you don’t reply, just squirming a little on the couch at how desperate you are for more than just a few fingers inside you. Not that it’s not good right now, either; Craig does  _wonders_ with those fingers but right now, it’s just not enough.

Then he’s pulling them out and you glance down at him, seeing him pump his dick, wetting it with lube, and stop. “Wait,” he says, “gotta get the condom - fuck -”

For once, you get to see Craig’s control crack a little. You get to see the desperation peek out from behind the iron strong veil of control he always has on, and you catch him with your legs, hooking them around him.

“We don’t need that,” you say, pulling him closer. “Come on, I  _need_ you.  _Right now_. Please. Craig, bro, fuck me already.”

You see Craig swallow, eyes glazed as he looks into yours, and you reach between you two to grab his cock and press it against your hole. “Come on,” you urge, grinding on him, “come  _on_ , please.”

Craig can’t quite argue anymore, what with the way he’s not forming words and slowly looks down at what you’re doing. He pushes down, pressing in, and you throw your head back and moan. Given up, Craig starts thrusting, fucking you raw, forcing you wide open and all you can do is wrap your legs around him and moan loud.

He leans in and kisses you hard as he keeps thrusting, the way his thickness forces your walls wide apart never failing to make you feel like crying from how good it feels.

You’re lost in the sensations, lost in the way Craig kisses you deep while his cock is inside you, and when you’re catching your breath from that kiss, Craig murmurs, also out of breath, “I like being able to kiss you,” and immediately leans in for more.

That makes your heart skip a beat and you hold him close, legs wrapping hard, and you’re pulling him in and whispering, “Come inside me? Do it deep inside, okay?”

Craig moans into your ear as you feel his body tense up. Your legs keep him in place, pushing him down on you, and he’s coming, pumping his load inside you and God, you  _love_ that sensation so much that it’s throwing you off the edge as well, with Craig holding you tight as you come.

Everything was blank for a second before you hear yourself moaning, and Craig’s moving your legs and pulling out.

You’re still coming off of your high as you instinctively let Craig lift you up and wrap your arms around his shoulders. You nuzzle your face into the crook of his neck and breathe deeply, contentedly, when he says, “I guess that was my cool down workout for today. You’re a devil, you know that?”

You laugh into his shoulder, nipping at it lightly, and say, “ _That_ was a ‘cool down’ workout?” You lap at the spot you just bit, then say, “Then could I request that you do one of your high intensity workout on me?”

Craig laughs, straight from the chest, and it rumbles through your body. “Can you handle that, old man?”

You laugh and say, “Even if I can’t, you’d take care of me afterwards, right?”

Craig pushes the door open with his leg and gently sets you down in the bathtub, turning on the warm water. “Sure, bro,” he says and leans in to kiss you, one hand brushing your hair back. “Okay my bro, babe, let’s get clean.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.saunterfics.tumblr.com


End file.
